immortalpediafandomcom-20200214-history
The God's Way
Following the Goran campaign again the Circle Gor decreed that the Nation would destroy all remnants of the Circle. Many projects were in operation to cross into Circle land the God's way was merely the largest to be constructed. A public works project of epic scale the God's Way was built to march an armies deep underground past all Circle defenses without being detected. This project was the primary investment of Goran resources for many years. As a result the Gratok Cavernborne were bred in greater capacities then any other time in history. The lack of viable Cavernborne breeding stock forced the Moulders to mix unorthodox bloodlines to complete the project on schedule. The Cavernborn were mixed with various bloodlines of Urok to hopefully give them additional strength and endurance to more quickly finish the project. The majority of this new Goran brood was considered unfit as both an Urok and Gratok and positioned in the mines as a Failed One to work the project under extreme conditions until failure of death. Underground roadways were built to transport the resources needed to supplies to the miners and more importantly transport the mined materials away. Once the God's Way was sufficiently long enough small outposts were needed to be built along the road. The outposts would function as rest stops for the constant flow of travelers going both to and from the working area. Maintenance crews would travel with the caravans constantly surveying the tunnel pathways looping for any potential fault or error that would eventually lead to collapse. The back breaking and deadly work was done primarily by those given the Failed One with a Task of Suffering. The Collapse The Gratok are a strong and loyal breed of man. They rarely show any sign of failure or deviation from the ways of Gor. Most treat their craft as they do their faith. The Mini Light determined that risk was minimal giving the Gratok Failed Ones. Something to be studied grown and nurtured. To ensure the security of the grand tunnel fail safe paths were created. This necessity was due to the chances of digging into a poisonous area, a magma chamber or underground water. Within the path a small exploratory hole is dug and then it is sealed off with a large stone. Only when a coded knock was made on the stone would the passage be unblocked and miners set free. If no knocks are made after a given time frame the seal is further reinforced and marked to never be reopened. The crew typically consisted of 2-7 Gratok Caverborn and 10-30 with the Task of Suffering. After roughly 18 hours of mining the crews head back to the sealed ports and give the coded knock to leave. Workers are not always present outside every tunnel. The crews could expect an hour wait time of knocking. In this time the crews would socialize. Failed Once could consist of all breeds of Goran but surface dwellers never lasted longer then a week underground. First it was merely a whisper but later the words grew louder. The Failed Ones complained about the ways of Gor. Many of them were born to be told they were unworthy upon reaching adulthood and sentenced to death in the very caverns they were born to serve in. The Cavernborne were moved by their brother's stories. Each having additional weight as in the exploratory tunnels their lives were equally at risk. Some explained it as the ways of the True God to test it's followers others were more shaken. The loyal reported the dissenters to the supply travelers and the most outspoken began to disappear. To a Goran this an an ominous sign of the spreading of darkness. Eventually an exploratory party surfaced in Circle land but still needed to be expanded enough to meet the requirements of Gor. The number of miners began to disappear in greater numbers. A sealed magma tunnel breached back in Goran land and the project was set back many months. Category:Goran